


It's Not Too Late

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	It's Not Too Late

How can a robot and the leader of a group that saved the world be closer to "normal" than her? That's the thought that plagues Alana Kusuma's mind on the beach by herself. The wedding between Kai and Hayden was beautiful, and Alana is happy for her friends, but she feels a bit off. So she walks off from the reception to be alone with her thoughts. This is a beautiful place, but what good is it without someone to share it with? 

Out in the distance, Alana sees a genuine connection between everyone she knows. Hayden with Kai, Nadia with Steve, Sloane with Khaan, even Damien seems very friendly with, what's her name again? Something with an "e." Elizabeth? Ellen? No, wait, it's Ellie. Ellie Zhou. Nadia and Kai's cousin. Alana heard more than one person refer to her as "the third park." 

She feels totally alone at this moment. All the others have each other, but there's no one who could understand Alana Kusuma. Who would be willing to put up with a lover that risks her life on a regular basis? It doesn't help how uncompromising she is with her lifestyle. How is she supposed to balance all her needs? She needs her life of adventure, never stuck to one place for too long, but she also needs someone to share herself with. Someone to come home to and keep warm at night. Too bad no such person exists. 

Just then a strange thought enters her mind. She looks back at the party in the distance and thinks about her friends. All the people they encountered along the way were a colorful bunch. Especially one person in particular. 

***

No matter how many prisons Alana's seen, she always pictures some dark, dreary dungeon with stone walls and the sound of a leak out in the next room. Truthfully, the facilities are usually quite sterile and bland. Thanks to her connections, Alana is able to secure a meeting with none other than Cecile Contreas. Each step closer makes her shiver with fear, and also excitement. Either she's on to something brilliant or belongs in a madhouse for even considering this.

Nex to the cell is a plastic chair. Alana sits, and after a few seconds, she stops covering her eyes from the light and gazes at Cecile seated on her bed. If it can even be called that. It looks more like a slightly thicker, but still cheap blanket on top of a harsh grouping of metal springs. None of this should be relevant, but Alana notices Cecile's surroundings just the same. 

The past few years have done nothing to hinder the former businesswoman's beauty. If anything, the removal of her smug grin makes her more attractive. It's a treat for Alana to observe her splendor without the fate of the world at stake.

"Is there something I can do for you, Agent Kusuma?"

Cecile's voice is a bit lower. Not noticeable to the average person, but Alana's been around long enough to know that observing little details can mean the difference between making it out of a mission alive and not. And this is someone who's broken.

"Orange is a nice color on you," Alana says with a forced smirk. Even though there's an undeniable attraction, Alana can't help but feel a little anger. After all, Cecile is responsible for a lot of bad things. But when they gaze into each other's eyes, the Interpol agent senses a vulnerability in the woman staring back at her. Her heart races and before she knows what she's doing, she nods to the guards who open the cell and release Ceciles's restraints.

Alana sees Cecile's eyes go wide. Immediately she reaches out to the former Eros employee. First a pause, then they hook arms and proceed outside. Even the walk in the parking lot seems a thrill. Alana shields Cecile from the wind and finds herself huddling with her former enemy. 

"I'm certain that I missed something," Cecile finally says as they take off in Alana's car, "how did you get me out of there?"

"For starters, you're not technically free yet," Alana responds, "I made an agreement to have you released to my custody. So I'll be watching you like a hawk. Make a wrong move, and you'll wish you were back in prison."

"But why do this for me?"

Alana knew the question was coming, but it still hits her like a ton of bricks. How can she respond? Finally, she gives a half-assed response. "Maybe I was feeling that you deserved a second chance. Also, it's Christmas, and it seems like people make a big thing about that. I didn't want you to be alone."

"I was fine there, you know," Cecile says with gritted teeth, "but... thanks just the same."

Alana says nothing but nods. A silent understanding falls between the two women. 

***

Naturally, the news doesn't go over well that Cecile is out of prison. They all try to stay level-headed. That is, except Nadia who had to be restrained as she leaped to attack Alana. The Interpol agent attempts to explain but sees only long faces and a fire burning in Nadia's eyes.

Alana doesn't blame them at all. She was stupid to let this monster out and stupider still for not telling them beforehand, but it hurts just the same. Now she has no choice but to open up to her only "friend" in the world.

Spending the next few days is torture for Alana. She's such a free spirit but doesn't trust Cecile enough to take her out. Her attempts at a connection are fruitless, and finally, she decides that going out for a bit would do them both some good. She drives to the local gym and immediately notices that she's being followed. 

***

"You've got to work on your stalking skills," Alana says to a startled Nadia as they exit their cars.

"Hey! Uh... Alana. What are you doing here? I had no idea we went to the same gym. I uh..." Nadia fumbles with her words before her shoulders slump. "I'm busted, aren't I? I just wanted to keep a close eye on Cecile."

"You're not busted," Alana says with a laugh, "you can work out if Cecile and I if you want, and I'd be happy to have an extra set of eyes on our 'guest.' But I recommend thinking twice before following me again. It is part of my job to know when I'm being tailed."

Cecile tenses as Nadia's eyes fall on her. The Park cousin practically snarls at Cecile before they proceed inside.

***

There's more posturing and feeling one another out than any exercise, but a sweat is worked up. They waltz into the locker room. Luckily, it's early in the morning, so the three of them are alone. Alana would hate for there to be a crowd in case Nadia decides to fight Cecile. Slowly, they undress never taking their eyes off each other. Cecile and Nadia stop short of the shower and glare fiercely. 

"Get your beautiful asses in there," Alana says and gives Cecile and Nadia a smack on the butt. Reluctantly, they step inside to the light blue tile shower facilities and begin to lose themselves in the relaxing hot water and surrounding steam. Cecile can't help but notice Alana staring at her.

"I'm sorry," a red-faced Alana says, "it's just that..."

"Just that what?" Cecile asks with a smile on her.

"You're very beautiful."

"Ugh," Nadia rolls her eyes, then smirks, "ok, fine. Even though I still don't trust you, Cecile, I gotta admit that you're hot." She winks at Alana. "Both of you are."

Cecile frowns at the two women next to her. What kind of game are they playing? Surely, they're just using her before sending her back to prison. Right?

"Look," Alana says dissolving the quiet suspense, "in my line of work, you gotta be able to read people, and I've always sensed a reluctance on your part. West seemed all in on his crazy world domination scheme, but I always sense more to you. Am I wrong?"

Cecile sighs. "It's too late for me, I've hurt a lot of people."

"Damn right you have," Nadia interjects.

"Not helping," Alana says and turns back to Cecile, placing her hand on her shoulder, "it's not too late for anyone. If you can learn to let go and trust me, I think we can help each other."

Seconds pass like hours while Alana and Cecile lean in to kiss. It's soft at first, but Alana takes Cecile and caresses their tongues together. Their wet bodies glide and begin to pool inside. 

Cecile lines Alana against the wall, grabbing her breasts and kissing down her body. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you," she tells the Interpol agent.

"Then have me," Alana responds.

Cecile's mouth is on Alana, tonguing her while her thumb presses her new lover's hardened nub. Alana cries out while running her fingers in Cecile's wet hair. 

"This is hot," Nadia says to herself and pumps her fingers inside to her satisfaction. 

After Alana comes, she pulls Cecile in for another kiss, tasting herself on her former enemy's lips. But she knows this is the beginning of a long road. Cecile isn't even close to redeeming herself, and Alana's friends are still angry at her. But after today's "bonding session" perhaps Nadia will put in a good word to the rest of the crew. And at least Alana's made a connection with someone. Someone who will understand her own troubled past. Perhaps together they can find what they've both been looking for all their lives.


End file.
